1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
France
Overview France (French: fʁɑ̃s), officially the French Republic (French: République française, pronounced fʁɑ̃sɛːz), is a is a unitary sovereign state comprising bth of territory in western Europe and several overseas regions and territories. The country's home territory consists of metropolitan France in Western Europe and also several overseas regions and territories like the Kerguelen Islands , with several overseas territories and islands located on other continents and in the Indian, Pacific, and Atlantic oceans. *Motto: "Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité" (English: Liberty, Equality, Fraternity). *Anthem: "La Marseillaise". The place France, officially the French Republic is a unitary semi-presidential republic located mostly in Western Europe, with several overseas regions and territories. Metropolitan France extends from the Mediterranean Sea to the English Channel and the North Sea, and from the Rhine to the Atlantic Ocean. From its shape, it is often referred to in French as l’Hexagone ("The Hexagon"). France is the largest country in Western Europe and the third-largest in Europe as a whole. It possesses the second-largest exclusive economic zone in the world, covering 11.035 million sq km (4.26 million sq mi), just behind that of the United States. Its capital is Paris.. France has been a major power with strong cultural, economic, military, and political influence in Europe and around the world. France has its main ideals expressed in the 18th-century Declaration of the Rights of Man and of the Citizen. From the 17th to the early 20th century, France built the second-largest colonial empire of the time, ruling large portions of first North America and India and then Northwest and Central Africa; Madagascar; Indochina and southeast China; and many Caribbean and Pacific Islands. The metropolitan area of France extends from the Mediterranean Sea to the English Channel and the North Sea, and from the Rhine to the Atlantic Ocean. It is bordered by Belgium, Luxembourg and Germany to the northeast, Switzerland and Italy to the east, and Andorra and Spain to the south. The overseas territories include French Guiana in South America and several islands in the Atlantic, Pacific and Indian oceans. The country's 18 integral regions (five of which are situated overseas) span a combined area of 643,801 square kilometres (248,573 sq mi) and a total population of 67.3 million (as of October 2018). France, a sovereign state, is a unitary semi-presidential republic with its capital in Paris, the country's largest city and main cultural and commercial centre. Other major urban areas include Lyon, Marseille, Toulouse, Bordeaux, Lille and Nice. The head of states in 2019 was President Emmanuel Macron. History History of US Relations with France French and Indian War Allies of the Revolution Louisiana Purchase Allies in the 1st and 2nd World Wars During World War II, France was occupied by Nazi Germany in 1940. By 1944, France was liberated. France once owned a large colonial empire which was mostly lost before the close of the 20th century. Cold War It was among the six founding members of the European Union. Post cold War . Disney theme parks *''Disneyland Resort Paris.'' **Disneyland Park (Paris). **Walt Disney Studios Park. **Disney Village. Also see #Francois Fillon reportedly accepted ~€12,000 worth of suits from his supporters #Holographic Mélenchon #Perfidious Albion #The President of France #Vote blanc (France) #Haides missile #Pluton missile #European Union #Euronews #The European Broadcasting Union (EBU) Category:Nations Category:Countries Category:Real Nations Category:France Category:Diplomacy Category:Geopolitical Category:Politics